He Who Drives a Harder Bargain
by Yumemakura
Summary: This short story is a sequel to "Beyond the Gates of Hades".  Hephaistion goes to the underworld again.


**Prompt: Bargain  
>Title: He Who Drives a Harder Bargain<strong>

**A/N: This short story is a kind of sequel to 'Beyond the Gates of Hades'.**

Hephaistion was angry. Sure, he had told Alexander that he did not mind if Alexander took another to the royal bed. He was the king after all. Sure, Bagoas danced so very sexy using his young lithe body, but this? This was too much. Alexander not only kissed the sleazy eunuch in public, but also avoided Hephaistion's eyes as if he was sneaking behind his back.

It made Hephaistion feel what Alexander did meant more than just innocent play. Without looking back, Hephaistion stormed out the banquet hall. He walked with purpose through the long corridor along the courtyard to his chamber.

Even the cool breeze late at night did not calm Hephaistion's rage. The sky was dark with no moon. Only the cold sparkling stars adorned the black hemisphere. Hephaistion stopped as he thought a shadow that was darker than black crossed the passage.

He jumped out of his skin when he saw the lord of the underworld suddenly appear in front of him in the golden chariot that was led by four black horses.

"What a …"

Hephaistion was silenced by one look of Hades whose eyes then moved to be fixed on Hephaistion's right hand. When he followed his gaze, he found the ring that Hades gifted him when he wandered into the underworld a few months ago. It was shining a bright crimson on his pale finger.

"Are you ready, my beautiful?"

Hades' deep voice broke the silence in the dark, and he stretched his hand toward Hephaistion.

"Why not."

Without any hesitation, Hephaistion took the hand with a cold sneer on his lips. If Alexander's plan were to fool with an imp, then he would frolic with the king of darkness. Hades whipped the black beasts, and the golden chariot flew in the air with a lightning speed.

As soon as they arrived in the world of Hades, the king of the underworld dragged Hephaistion out from the chariot impatiently, and took him straight into his bed. The sex with Hades was amazing just like the first time; rather it was even better since they were more familiar with each other's bodies. Hephaistion felt his whole being flamed up in the heat of lust that slowly melted him into a boneless entity.

"Why don't you stay here with me?"

Hades whispered into Hephaistion's damp hair while still holding him possessively.

"If I do, it turns into just a habit … no more fun …"

Hephaistion murmured in the fading consciousness.

Next time he opened his eyes, Hephaistion found himself lying on his own bed. Alexander's worried face was hovering over him.

"Gods, Hephaistion! I was worried that you would never wake up. You've been sleeping for two days since the night of the banquet."

Hephaistion rested the back of his hand on his forehead blocking the dim light that flickered from the brazier. The memory was slowly coming back to him.

"Did you have fun with Bagoas?"

Hephaistion's sudden question made Alexander chuckle.

"Yes, I learned an amazing position that I would like to try with you. You know Hephaistion, he is quite skillful and he knows many inspiring tricks. I am dying to show you what I have learned."

Hephaistion gave a cold glare at Alexander, but the king continued cheerfully as if he did not notice it.

"And you, Hephaistion, did you go to the underworld again? I was hoping that you would go visit Hades after seeing me with Bagoas.'

Alexander grinned naughtily.

"Oh, so you have deceived me?"

Hephaistion complained.

"No, I just led us where we wanted to be. Wouldn't you say that we could have used a little spice? You are not mad at me any more, are you? "

"I suppose not."

Hephaistion replied grumpily. He was still not very happy.

"Well, then tell me. Did you learn anything new from Hades? I doubt it was more exciting than what I discovered from Bagoas though."

"Do you seriously believe that the little imp is better than Hades? Have you lost your mind?"

"You never know. Like I said, you don't believe what kind of tricks that Persian boy can pull out."

"Fine, then, let us see who tops."

Alexander's jaw dropped while a deep crimson blush flushed on his cheeks. Hephaistion was smiling more demonically than Hades himself. The cry of the passionate mating animals was heard all night through the thick wooden door of Hephaistion's chamber that night.

**End**


End file.
